ultimatecartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Porky Pig
Porky Pig's wide-eyed, boyish innocence sometimes makes him an easy target, but he's always honest and just wants everything to turn out right. Porky is an innocent, harmless person. He is often optimistic, even though he is sometimes a third wheel and the butt of the jokes. Porky is a loveable loser that's impervious to the teasing, making him a perfect compliment to Bugs and Daffy. Porky’s just happy to be included with them. Porky has a characteristic stutter that intensifies when he is nervous. BiographyEdit Porky Pig first appeared in The Jailbird and Jailbunny, where he is seen at the Grand Canyon with Bugs and Daffy. He talks so much about the Grand Canyon that he didn't notice they left to a nearby gift shop. After Daffy litters by throwing a soda can down the Grand Canyon, a park ranger confronts Daffy for littering and Porky about not wearing pants. Throughout the episode, police officers tell Porky to wear pants. He is later shown talking to Daffy while in prison and is shown making a cake for him. At the end of the episode, he drives Bugs and Daffy home from prison. However, Daffy litters again and police sirens go off, resulting in Porky asking Bugs if he can hand him a pair of pants from the glove compartment. Porky doesn't notice Bugs and Daffy left him while he talks about the Grand Canyon. The park ranger tells Porky that if he doesn't put some pants on, he'll be going to jail. Porky tries to hide his shame from Daffy. Porky tries to hide his shame again, in front of the judge in the court. Porky asks the officer where the gift shop is. Porky asks Bugs to pass his pants once Daffy litters and he hears police sirens. Foghorn suggests Henery Hawk to eat Porky. In The Fish and Visitors, Porky appears briefly as the disk jockey at Bugs and Daffy's party. In the Merrie Melodies in the episode (Chicken Hawk), Porky appears briefly in the song, getting offered to eat by Foghorn Leghorn to Henery Hawk. Porky enjoying Speedy's new frozen pizza. In Monster Talent, Porky is shown wanting to be in Speedy's commercial for Pizzarriba, though Speedy constantly mistakes Porky's name to be Pinky and later tricks Porky into moving out of the camera view for the commercial. In Reunion, it is shown Porky was the most popular student in high school, even slamming chocolate cake in Daffy's face and giving Daffy the nickname "Daffy Dork". Later at the reunion, it is shown that people still remember him being popular and it is shown that he had apologized to Daffy about bullying him in high school. Porky in Daffy's high school fantasy. Porky in high school. Porky tells Bugs that high school was the best time of his life. In Eligible Bachelors, Porky is shown briefly being the host of the bachlorette party. Porky sighing when people are boing at Daffy. In Double Date, Daffy dates him (without knowing he had to invite a woman) and forgot to cancel. At the end of the episode, Porky appears on the sidewalk waiting for Daffy, who later ignores him, and mentioned that he's got to get a girlfriend. Porky waits for a date with Daffy. "But what about our date?" "I should really get a girlfriend." In To Bowl or Not to Bowl, Porky takes Daffy to the bowling alley, and hangs out with Marvin and Pete. Then Daffy uses him as a bowling ball, and went to the hospital. At the end, he got out the hospital, with the cast on his feet, and Daffy uses Porky as the ball again. He then helps Daffy with his paper problem in Newspaper Thief where he tells him in most mystery books they set up fake dinner parties as a trap to find the victim.﻿ TriviaEdit Porky appeared in the Merrie Melody Chicken Hawk, when Foghorn Leghorn suggested Henery Hawk should eat pork instead of chicken. Porky after the credits. Porky appears at the end of the credits saying "Th-th-th-th-th-That's all folks," which is a reference to the ending of some classic Looney Tunes shorts. Other characters have appeared after the credits also, such as Daffy Duck (Monster Talent), The Tasmanian Devil (Devil Dog), Bugs Bunny (Peel of Fortune ), Foghorn Leghorn (The Foghorn Leghorn Story ), Lola Bunny (Double Date ), and Mac and Tosh (To Bowl or Not to Bowl). Porky gets called "Pinky" by Speedy Gonzales in Monster Talent and is the first character to get their name called incorrectly by a different character on the show. In high school, Porky was a popular jock who bullied Daffy. In The Jailbird and Jailbunny, Porky is constantly asked to wear pants.